1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for adjusting the surface glossiness of a recording medium having an ink receiving layer on a substrate, there is known a method of controlling the surface roughness of the recording medium. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-355160 describes a recording medium with a center line average roughness (height) of the surface of 0.8 μm to 4.0 μm and a 60-degree specular glossiness of 10% to 30%. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-347748 describes a recording medium with a center line average roughness of the surface of 0.4 μm to 2.5 μm and a 10-point average roughness that is 5 times to 20 times as much as the center line average roughness. These recording media are such that gloss unevenness and glaringness due to surface gloss in a recorded image are inhibited by controlling the surface roughness of the recording medium.